The Week
by Phineas-T-Kettletree-Esquire
Summary: Something is going on with Sam and Danny’s relationship. What could it be? How is Dash involved? And why is Sam wearing pink? Rating may change as story progresses. I am in the middle of fixing up this story, be ready for updates. [In Progress] PrePP.
1. The Beggining of it

I have to thank DPLuver for the tips on summaries, also helping everyone who is new to writing or just aren't that great with the little things. Okay thank you speech over.

Hello all, I am trying to fix up this story before continuing it so please leave me constructive criticism in your reviews if you do review. Also I think I extended it, I'm not sure but the story did change a bit not too much though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any characters related to the show, only Butch Hartman owns it.

Whole story in Sam's POV unless otherwise stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was going to be great. Once I woke up I did my normal morning routine, with the added part of making sure to grab a gift I bought for Danny yesterday. Once out of the house I headed towards Danny's house. I randomly started to sing some song I heard on the radio awhile back.

When I got to Danny's house he came out before I even knocked. "Morning Sam," he said before he gave me a small kiss.

'I could get used to this' I said to myself before saying," Morning Dan."

As I did this I hid his gift for our year anniversary behind my back. When he turned around I quickly moved it to my backpack why I didn't think of that earlier I don't know.

"When is Tuck going to get here?" Danny asked me as he took my hand.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" I said astonished.

"Um… Tell me what?" he replied getting extremely confused at my words.

"He's walking with Valerie today," I said smiling at his cuteness.

"No," he gasped going wide eyed.

"Ye-" I start but am interrupted by his ghost sense going off. He then quickly looked around to make sure no one would see him go ghost. After seeing no one was near us he changed into Danny Phantom. As he willed it two white rings of light formed around his waist changing his now blue t-shirt and jeans into his trademark jumpsuit with the design I well designed.

Once he was transformed Danny flew up to look for the ghost, which happened to be the box ghost. After a few seconds Danny used the Fenton Thermos and caught him, then Danny flew into an alleyway, why he didn't go into it to transform I don't know. A little while later I saw the white flash signaling me that he should be coming out soon, but he did. So I went into the ally way and saw…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There it was new and improved. Another reason I am doing this is because the computer I originally was uploading this story from decided to somehow get rid of the copy.

Um… I don't have anything else to say but please push that little blue button.

MoMo: Don't listen to her she deleted it evil Mandy.

Mandy: Yeah sure Mo you know all, even though you left me ( .


	2. Later That Day

Hello again my wonderful readers. I am glad to say this is my second update this moth (clapping) Thank you, thank you. I know its wonderful he he.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything else that appears in this chapter unless you don't recognize it that is.

And now with out further a due I give you my second chapter. Also I'm very sorry about the shortness of my chapters no matter what I try I can't seem to get them any longer no matter how much detail I add I can't seem to get them very long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…. Dash beating up Danny that has him already bloodied up. I ran over to Danny to see if he was still breathing and everything.

"Sam I'm ok," he said once I got him into a sitting position.

After hearing him I walked over to Dash. Once close enough I punched his face hard enough to break his nose.

"Keep away from me and your loser boyfriend," Dash said holding his nose, his hands already covered in blood.

"Danny is not a loser, he is a better guy than you'll ever be," I retaliated.

"I suppose this tape will prove that he's a normal guy?" Dash asked me twirling a small tape between his fingers. He seemed to make sure that it was always in my line of sight. As soon as my eyes set on it the first time my eye's widened knowing that Danny's transformation was probably on it.

"Dash give me that tape," I demanded holding out my hand.

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that when my 'A' is on it," he said smirking at me.

"What is your 'A' for?" I ask getting really confused as to how Danny transforming could get him an 'A' in any class.

"Lancer gave me a change to change my 'D' in his class to an 'A' if I could figure out who the Ghost Boy really was since the stupid annoying ghost said he was only half ghost," he said still twirling the tape like he was really smart.

"Dash I need that tape," I said as I stared at him with pleading eyes.

"I'll give it to you on one condition," he said smirking more than before. Scarring me a little bit.

"What condition?" I ask warily because of his smirk.

"You Samantha Manson have to kill Danny Phantom or Fenton or whatever his last name is," Dash said with an evil glint in his eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go, I know it's not long but if you have any ideas for me they are greatly appreciated. Or if you know anyway to make it look like my chapters are longer without added more words.

Hope you enjoyed it. I hopefully will update this weekend.


	3. WHAT!

Hello again, sorry for not updating in well forever, but school and life got in the way. Hopefully you won't be mad at me for shortness it looks longer on my hard copy.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Danny Phantom or anything else in the story except for the plot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes widen and I shake my head vigorously, "I can't do that, and you know that." I say trying not to show my fear on my outer look.

"You have to Sammy," Dash said saying 'Sammy' with a sneer. I once again shake my head.

"I'll do anything else, but not that please," I said practically begging him to not make me kill the love of my life.

"Fine. You, Samantha Manson, have to do what I, Dash Baxter, say for a week," Dash said with a voice that sounded like he had a secret agenda.

"I'll do that, only if it isn't to kill Danny Phantom," I said adding the second part as an afterthought.

"Fine."

"Good," this being said I took the tape out of Dashes out stretched hand. I then run over to Danny who is still on the ground badly beat up and breathing softly. Seeing him this way a stray tear falls from my eye, so I pick him up bridal style, hey he might be taller than me but I do get a work out helping him with ghosts. Once he is safe in my arms and start running to school. On my way I almost crash into Tucker.

"Hey Sam. Danny? Sam what happened to Danny?" Tuck stated seeing Danny in my arms.

"Dash……beat him up……after finding out……his secret," I said trying to steady my breathing. Hey it's not easy running with an extra one hundred and fifty pounds and still breathe normal.

"WHAT?!" Tucker yelled, obviously surprised by my answer.

"It's okay, I dealt with Dash. Now could you please help me carry him to the nu...er…modeling agency in the school," I said almost saying nurse, I've gotta remember to keep my lips tight with that word around Tuck. Tucker thankfully helped me carry Danny to the nurse.

Once we got to the nurse and placed Danny on one of the many beds Dash pulled me away from my hurt love. " What do you want Dash?" I asked mad at him for taking me away from Danny.

"The first thing you have to do is wear PINK all week," he said putting a lot of extra emphasis on the word pink. All I can do is stare at him with disbelief written all over my face. After three minutes of just staring at Dash I start laughing uncontrollably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading the third chapter of The Week. Um…. what else to say….…HAPPY HOLIDAYS, I know it's late, but what can I say. If anyone reading my story has some constructive criticism for me please tell me either in review or pm.


	4. What Am I Gunna Do

Hiya, it's me again. Thank you for the reviews. I would reply to them but none of them have questions so……………ON WITH THE STORY

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You will wear pink Samantha or every single person on this planet will know your boyfriends secret," Dash said smirking at me.

"First off he's not my boyfriend and second fine I'll…. w…we…. wea…wear that color for a week," I said shuddering while doing so. I then went back to Tucker and Danny. Once there Tuck looked at me with a confused face.

"Ummmmm…What was that about?" he asked with the weird look still on his face.

"Ugh, the only way I could get the tape with Danny's secret on it was by doing what Dash says for a week or…. something much worse," I said looking at Danny worriedly. After awhile Danny started to stir.

"Where am I?" he mumbled holding his head with his hands.

"Danny your ok," I said smiling brightly.

"Um… Why wouldn't I be?" Danny asked still holding his head.

"Because on our way to school Dash found out your secret and started to beat you up until you were basically unconscious and I brought you back," I said hugging him softly, not wanting to hit any of his bruises.

"When is he going to reveal it?" Danny asked sadly.

"He's not Danny, I got the tape he shot of it away from him. But now I regret what I did to get it back," I said biting my lip softly.

"What are you regretting?" he asked me holding him close to him.

"I have to do what he says for a week," I said trying to pull away from him, not wanting to ruin our friendship by letting him know about my feelings.

"What? Why?" he asked not letting me go.

"Danny calm down I'm not done yet," I started and feeling his nod more than feeling it I continued." I have to what he says for a week or I would have had to k…k…. kill d…p… you," I said feeling tears in my eyes by just saying it aloud.

"Sam, Sammy. Its gunna be alright we'll get through this we always do," he said holding me tighter.

"Danny, I'm…I'm scarred of what he might make me do," I said the tears leaving unwillingly from my eyes.

"Hey, Sammy he can't order you around if he's not near you. Dash doesn't know where you live so aside from school he won't see you. And if you aren't even at school he can't boss you around then," he said while 'going ghost.'

"I guess not why?" I asked nervous of the vibe I'm getting from him.

"Because we can get away from school easily," he said allowing me to pull away from him if only slightly.

"Danny I can't run away," I said finally understanding him.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. It wouldn't be you," he said smiling at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there it is, hope you liked it. Once again if you have any way for me to extend the chapter don't be scared to say.


End file.
